halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympus Program
Program Background Inspiration Referenced in ancient Greek religion, the Twelve Olympians are the major deities of the divine pantheon. Overseeing the known world and protecting it through the use of their inherently divine powers. Each deity filled a societal role as well answering a modern wonderment of the people who worshipped them. The Olympus program would draw inspiration from the heroic tales of this era and of actions and powers of the Twelve Olympians to create super soldiers capable of seemingly divine feats of power and performance. While rarely included in the Twelve, Hades and Persephone were included in the programs names for its subjects. Conception Conceptualized by an ONI scientist, Dr. Alexander Harriot, as a successor to the Spartan III program and drawing mainly on the Spartan II program Dr. Harriot planned to create genetically engineered super soldiers from the modified and perfected genomes of the most superior members of the Human species. With the Human Covenant War over Dr. Harriot felt there was enough time to perfect the Spartan II programs achievements while mitigating its risk from the public. Aware of the flash-cloning and abduction of children which was the foundation of the Spartan II's programs success Dr. Harriot understood the necessity of flash-cloning only for the sake of timely deployment of Dr. Halsey's Spartans. Titans however, would be home grown, no missing children, no potential washouts form augmentation. Development With the opinion of child soldiers being fully rejected, Dr. Harriot was rejected his proposal and found himself in increasingly less serious positions apparently as a result of his proposal. A sense of dissidence towards O.N.I. and the UNSC/UEG at large began to cement into Dr. Harriots perspective and he eventually, with a freighter full of biomedical equipment and computers, abandoned his research station into unknown space. Eventually making contact with Unity who recruited him as the director of Medical Research giving him a place in Unity's technocratic government in 2558. With the onslaught of the Created Crisis it is unknown is Dr. Harriot's program ever made it into fruition or if it is still in development. Program Description Cloning While flash cloning allowed for rapid growth and therefore could easily replace the missing children, fully cloning statistically invalidated the health risks of clones and would offer the opportunity to perfect the already superior genetics of the candidates. Dr. Harriot planned to use the genetic coding of these superior humans, modify there genome, artificially incubate them, and raise the soldiers to be the greatest fighting force known to the galaxy. The humans whos genetics the soldiers were based on would have no knowledge of their participation and there would be no missing persons list potentially leading conspiracists to the program. Augmentation Unlike former super soldier programs, the Olympus Program would feature scattered rounds of augmentation, minor augmentations introduced during various levels of the development of the candidates, some of which mild enough to be introduced in the zygote and embryonic stages of development. By the time the children were five years of age, they would already have undergone 80% of their augmentations. This not only improved the likelihood of acceptance to the augmentations, but improved their effect as the children would develop into their augmentations, honing them from development, through infancy, and adolescence. Training for these augmentations would be obsolete as their bodies would have naturally trained the candidates to be successful in their own bodies. Augmentations * Gene Therapy: Subjects undergo an extensive gene therapy, which involves perfecting the already superior genetic code of the base candidates and re-engineering it towards the goals of the program. The additive of an unknown genetic coding which contributes to the creation of an unknown set of proteins and enzymes responsible for rapid recovery and healing is conducted. Subjects blood is noted as turning to a dark black following this addition to the DNA. * Circulatory and Metabolic Series: Subjects undergo numerous circulatory improvements. The heart is engineered with a polythread weave which significantly increases its capacity to pump blood. Chondrocytes are genetically altered to allow for faster clotting. Subject's blood is modified to make the subject immune to most toxins. Subjects are also subjected to K5.2 hemoescutcheon, and implanted with circulatory shunts and intelli-fibrin acclimation, likely aiding in the healing of wounds. Intestinal bacteria are altered to enable the digestive system to absorb more nutrients from food. An intestinal bioreactor is also implanted, and the subject is given a gut microbiota refresh. * Organ Manipulation: Aside from the brain, virtually all other organs in the body are either modified in some manner or replaced. Several organs are biofabricated, including the lungs. The lungs implanted into the subjects are biofabricated and lined with a STONEWELL pulmonary surfactant; a polymer that enhances oxygen intake and allows the subject to process airborne toxins or foreign gas mixtures. The pancreas is replaced by an apparently unnamed, vat-grown organ. Also undergo treatments to prevent organ rejection. Corneal implants are provided, improving the subject's eyesight and night vision. * Neurological Series: The nervous system is "super-myelinated" to increase the production of myelin sheaths and, therefore, the subject's reaction time. The nervous system is subject to various element treatments, including an increase in cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) responses and the rebuilding of neuroendocrine cells. * Muscular/skeletal engineering series: Bones are infused with skeletal fullerene lattices, making them virtually indestructible. Joints are reinforced or replaced while bones are lengthened. Ligament reconstruction and reinforcement, muscular growth induction, and muscle grafting is also done during this series. * Torpet Datacluster Installation: Subject is given a specialized neural implant, taking the form of a torpet data cluster, capable of interfacing with an artificial intelligence. The Neural interface controller extends from the dataport at the base of the skull to the midbrain. * RPR / Rapid Physiological Response: Allowed the Olympians to rapidly reconfigure their physiology for minor changes such as hazardous atmospheric conditions, inhospitable temperatures, and even temporary survivability in vacuum space. Training Initial Training Olympians would begin training as soon as they were sapient and conscious. With their development accelerated from the augmentations the four year olds would be participating in complex mental tests, physical obstacle courses, and in depth psycho-social conditioning. Field Training Once the children were eight years of age they were expected to be mostly developed and they would be shipped out for Field Training. A system of semi-habitable planets was selected as the staging ground as it would require the Olympians use of their RPR augmentation heavily testing the effectiveness. Field Training would last for two years in which survival and teamwork were the key tenets learned by the Olympians. Armored Training Armored training began immediately afterward and introduced the soldiers to their OLYMPUS armor. From here on out, the armor would become the secondary skin of the Olympians, each equipped with a Smart A.I. the Olympians would deepen their sense of teamwork with each other and their new digital companions for another two years before their training would be complete. This phase of training did include light deployment and small scale operations as part of their testing. Upon completion of this training stage the Olympians, at the age of 12, would be fully deployable. Olympian Call-signs * Zues O-01 * Hera O-02 * Poseidon O-03 * Demeter O-04 * Athena O-05 * Apollo O-06 * Artemis O-07 * Ares O-08 * Aphrodite O-09 * Hephaestus O-10 * Hermes O-11 * Dionysus O-12 * Hades O-13 * Persephone O-14 Category:Biological augmentation programs